Tails's NEW adventure
by hyeonseo
Summary: Tails just realises that he isn't put in the spotlight, he didnt get a lot of recognition... So he trys everything with JaX (OC) To achieve his goal... But it seems that JaX isn't really interested...
1. Acknowledgement

[Tails's POV]

It was another day of kicking Eggman's behind. although he did have a more interessting plan this time, with a clone of metal Sonic which cannot be hit, but it could not attack. Which I fought was re- no, no, this fanfiction is not going to be rated M for bad words... Uhh... I fought it was dumb. and it looks like Robotnik's eggmobile got some upgrades... Heat seeking missiles, acid launchers... Orbot and Cubot got some more data... That wasn't expected...

"Give it up, Eggface! This is the 5th time this week!" Said Sonic menacingly, "Hah! This isn't over yet!" "Oh great... ill get the tornado..." Said Tails rushing to his workshop. "DeathBot! ATTACK!!!" "What!? a DeathBot? Wow. Who knew Eggman was sooooo original?" Sonic replied with sarcasm. "grr... Wait a minute... Where's DeathBot?" Asked Eggman. "Oh Right. Where is that thing?" "..." "..." A silence filled the nearby areas, until Tails broke the silence: "hey Sonic! i got the torna-... Where's DeathBot?" "that what we're trying to figure out!" the silence came back until Eggman started a suprise attack. "Aha! Got you! I just simply put-" Sonic already destroyed the thing. "Oh come on! Can you EVER let me do SOMETHING in these battles?" Said Tails. "I'll have you next time Sonic! Curse you! Aaand you should talk with Tails... The guy's gonna betray ya!" "Why are you giving me advice ivo eggroll?" "Uhh... Errmm... GAH LOOK AN ALIEN!" eggman flees... again.

[Tails's POV]

Man, I wish I could have some action... But why did I say that? I'm so having a talk with Sonic... Ugh. I just... I dont know...

"Hey Tails? Why did you yell at me back there? Did i do something wrong?" "No... But I just wanted to have some action, ya'know?" Tails let out a big sigh. "But... Its ok... I mean... your doing your job... Right?" "I understand." Next time you can fight too." "No, no. You dont have to do so..." Tails sighed. "I just don't want to be in your shadow all of the time..." "I understand, but if you really don't want to be in my shadow in every way, then go on your own adventure." "Hmm... Interessting... I should do that!... But would people accept me...? I just feel unsure..." "You'll be fine! Put your name out there!" "I guess I'll talk to Eggman for now." "Uhh... If that works for ya, it works! Ill go get a chilli dog at the farthest restauraunt i can. see ya!" "bye, Sonic" tails left a smile.

[Tails's POV]

My own adventure, eh?... Well, Tails's Adventure didn't do good... so i should not name it that... Whatever. I'm at Eggma... already? who knew i was that fast... Tails busted the entrance gate to get in, doubting that Eggman would just open the door. "Eggman? Uhh... You there...?" Tails felt like he was being watched... And there he was. on his computer, no suprise, huh? "Eggman? What are you doing this time?" "Oh! Tails... uhh since when were you there?" " since like litteraly 5 seconds ago." "Oh... What are you doing here and WHY DID YOU BREAK MY GATE?!" "beacause you probably would not have opened it..?" "Oh i'll Tell you, THAT I OPEN DOORS!" Tails simply slapped Eggman back to reality. "Ow!... So why are you here?" "Oh I just wanted to have a new adventure, where **I** am Player One." "Since when could you do fourth wall-breaking Tails?" "Uhh... Hey you! narrarator!" _"yeah?"_ "Can you fill in Eggman about the fourth wall-breaking stuff?" _"sure."_

 _Poof. there._ _I helped Tails, I feel acomplished today..._ "Oh.. so thats how you do that?" "Yeah. Anyways... Can you give me advice for making an adventure?" " Uhh... I don't know... The only good thing for 'games' i can do are bootlegs. Why don't you ask Sonic?" "Err... he's occupied." "...Ok then. Leave. Make a dating simulator or something." He kicked Tails out. Tails left with a discusted face.


	2. Encounter, Exploration

While walking down a small road, Tails found someone running towards him like a crazy fan who finally met his favorite youtuber. Apprently his name was JaX. "Hey!" he said while gasping for air. "Uhh... Hello?" "So ' **cough** ' Eggman told me that you needed help with something!" Upon closer looking, this person seemt to have Silver's color pallet and had Shadow's looks... With out the rings. OH GOD IS THIS AN OC OH NU- "Uhh... You there? With that face you kinda look... Like a moron." "OH! Uhh... Err..." "So... Can we continue our-" "Yeah yeah yeah... Yeah..." "So basically I need help getting a new adventure!" "...I don't know if I can help with that... I'm an OC. I debuted in the internet and Sonic Forces. By internet i mean bootlegs and 'weird' flash games, and well... Sonic Forces?... You get the point." "But come on! You were sent to help right?" It seemt like Tails was insisting... a lot. "Ugh, fine." "Yaaaay!" "Sooo... Where do we start?" "..." "..." "Let's just go... that way!" " 'That way' is north." "No, THAT WAY!" "Uhh... east?" "FOR THE LOVE OF- THAT WAYYYYYYY!" "DEFINE THAT WAY!" "FLIPPING SOUTH! IN THAT JUNGLE!" "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" "WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?" "I DON'T KNOW!"

The two were headed for the jungle. "Tails, do you know this place..? It looks like a mix between laberinth zone and mushroom hill zone? Is that how you call it?" "I don't know, but that the fun of adventure! Well at least that's what Sonic says..." "You really believe in everything that the blue blur says, huh?" Said JaX while seemingly questionning why he's following this 10 year old. "Hey!" "I have a pocket knife, and im not afraid to-" "That's a katana with a length of 49.8912 centimeters." "Whatever! At this point, we could make a complaining simulator!" "jeez, fine."

And without knowing, they fell, in a trap!

"This place is oddly silent, no birds, not event that katana of yours isn't making any scraching sounds!" "True... Wait... Doesn't this ground feel... Hollow?" "Ah rings." The ground opened up, Revealing it was a trapdoor, and to everyone's expectations, they fell. "AHHHHH!" They both yelled. And they had a bad landing... "OWIE! MY LEGS! THEY ABSORBED ALL OF THE FALL! I SWEAR MY LEGS ARE AT THE BRIM OF- Your katana is the one that took the hit, huh?" Tails nodded. "Lucky... Now I want an 49,8912 centimeter long katana..."

"What is this place..?" "I dunno, but first, please, help me. My katana is glued to the ground." "i got you!" JaX managed to pull the katana out. "woah... Underground temple? Now that's something that would be in fanfictions!" "Stop fourth wall-breaking." "D'awww..."

"This place is really dark... Do you have a light source of any kind?" "I have this light dissorter..." "Let me guess, it distorts colors nearby and emits a small light. No. We're not using that." When they keep roaming, they slowly find corpses... "What the... f-" "Censored. Tails." "Fine. Let's move." "Hmm... These bodies seem to be really old. Case of death: 46% starvation, 54% Dehydration." "Jeebus."

"Uh Oh... J-J-Ja...JaX..?" "?" "Spikes." "Not another trap! RUUUUUUN!" There are two paths. which one will they have to choose! "Uhh... Ler's split up! Just use this walkie talkie that i made 2 years ago to talk with me!" "Roger that." They managed to outrun and outsmart... or did they?

"Uhh... Talis..?" "What's up?" "my path has a guardian who gave me a riddle..." "Mine has a platforming area!" "Lucky... Again..." "So... What's the riddle?" "Something which walks, dies, comes back, and repeats." "I know! it's the electrodromies!" "The elctro-what?" "Electrodromies! minions of the great Electrodrome. but thats in an other dimension which would be in a crossover fanfic and fictionpress... But more fanfic-like." "CoRrEcT." "YEAH! YOU WERE ACTUALLY USEFUL TAILS!" "Rude." After Tails finished the platorming zone, they met up in some kind of hall. "Took ya long enough." It looked like Tails patience with the guy is running out... "shush." "•~•...Kay."

"Look at all of those gems...!" "If they can't charge my plane, then i don't give a" "cencored." "WOULD YOU STAP DOING THAT?!" "Ehhhh..~"

They found a oddly shaped door leading to a dark area, but there was voices...

Tails gulped, and just ran in there. "Hey! Wait for meeee!"

"Uhh... hello.? Creepy voices..?" Tails could swear someone was behind him... "Hey reader? can you help me out? Please help me with this crossword that I found, I feel like finishing this might do something...: Reborn, Regret, Electric, Walk, Light, Watch, Deep, Dark, Then tell me by posting the location! like this: 'Carry: first line 5 letters in.' So I can know! I'll be looking!

F T L J N Y O M H Q F F D F P A R E B O R N A O N R E G R E T E X A W

P E C F E T F W E L E C T R I C U G K O W A L K H G M L I G H T O A O C

P A F R L W A T C H A E Q N L J G P W A D E E P A D D A R K A O E J S

 **Writers note: it's likely that i won't continue this fanfiction if no-one finds all of them!**


End file.
